


Prophecy of Vaegon

by VardaQueenoftheStars



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaQueenoftheStars/pseuds/VardaQueenoftheStars
Summary: This is the full prophecy mentioned in the first chapter of Darke.





	Prophecy of Vaegon

As the room darkened, a familiar glow lit in the center of the room and grew to form the shape of a women.

"Valar"

"I bring a prophecy of future events that include your wife and children, Thranduil. Your wife and four of your seven children along with half of Eryn Lasgalen will leave this world. No power on this earth will be able to prevent it. Do not attempt to fight against it. You must continue to move and make the right choices for you and the kingdom if you wish to bring back the past glory of Taur-e-Ndaedelos that will not exist later on. Here is the prophecy that you must keep sacred and hidden from the rest of the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the fourteen Ainur were called the Valar together. However, I have decided to have a being more powerful than the rest whose name was Valar.


End file.
